


Stupid Things

by NightMuse



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But i had a fluff craving, I CAN TAG HEARTS????, I understand if subscribers want to hit me because they thought this would be Monster, M/M, Mini fic alert, Morning Cuddles, have some fluff, ❤, ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMuse/pseuds/NightMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My favorite thing about this is that Neil was watching Andrew sleep. ❤</p><p>And that my friend, Ao3 user SquiggleMonkey, has turned this into a podfic! It's wonderful and I hope you all go listen to it!</p></blockquote>





	Stupid Things

Stupid sunlight filtered through the window. Andrew did his best to ignore it while it did its best to sear through his eyelids, but it fell in a hot strip across his pillow and painted the back of his eyelids an annoyingly familiar crimson.

He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Neil was still beside him suffering from the same solar attack. Andrew's arm ran under the pillow that held Neil's head and he'd long memorized the way Neil laid so his neck was on it, and the way the mattress bowed beneath both of their weight. Not to mention that the bed always felt more comfortable with Neil in it, even when they weren't touching, even when the sun was burning his face. 

Andrew had also memorized the way Neil's breathing sounded when he was asleep, even and slow (unless he was having a nightmare), which was how Andrew knew, even without opening his eyes, that Neil was awake. 

Neil's voice was a whisper when he spoke, softer than butterfly wings. At first Andrew had thought Neil had been talking to someone else, but he had distinctly heard the words. 

"I love you, Andrew."

His body went still, but only for a second before he moved and leaned his body against Neil's. When he opened his eyes, Neil was blinding in the sunlight. A russet halo crowned his head where his hair fanned out on the pillow and his blue eyes were washed with fear. 

He looked as though he'd been caught doing something far more illicit than whispering professions of love, before his eyes softened with whatever he'd seen in Andrew's expression.

Andrew didn't say a word as he pulled Neil into his arms, he didn't feel that he had to as Neil's head found his shoulder.

This sort of touching not so long ago would have made Andrew sick, but as Neil drew stupid little hearts over the scars on Andrew's wrists with his fingertips, an overwhelming sense of trust flooded him. Neil went on and on about how Andrew had given him a home, but for Andrew, Neil was home. From the way he knew how to calm Andrew's nightmares to the way he always stupidly smelled faintly of the court, he was Andrew's home. 

He loved Neil, too. He just couldn't say it. Not with words. Though he always found other ways to do so. 

Pulling Neil's hand away from his wrist, he brought it to his lips. Andrew kissed Neil's scarred knuckles one by one and watched Neil, who was watching him, as he did.

He loved the way Neil's eyes glazed over, and the way he'd shiver when Andrew did something he liked. It let Andrew know that he was understood. Especially when the words that came out of his mouth refused to match the ones in his head. 

"Don't say stupid things."

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite thing about this is that Neil was watching Andrew sleep. ❤
> 
> And that my friend, Ao3 user SquiggleMonkey, has turned this into a podfic! It's wonderful and I hope you all go listen to it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Stupid Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584451) by [Sqigglemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey)




End file.
